Admiral's Row
Admiral's Row was a row of Second Empire-style homes formerly used by naval officers in the New York City borough of Brooklyn at the Brooklyn Navy Yard, and owned by the National Guard of the United States. Some of the homes dated back to the American Civil War. Although the U.S. Navy closed the original Navy Yard in the mid-1960s, it continued to house some personnel in the officers' houses until the mid-1970s. Review The property was set to undergo a Section 106 review (under the National Historic Preservation Act of 1966) by the National Guard. In April 2008, it launched a website in order to invite public involvement in the proceedings. An open meeting was held in July 2008, where the public was asked to weigh in on the preservation of the structures. The results of that meeting are published on the National Guard website, as well as considered in the Alternatives Report for the site. In 2010, the administration of former New York City Mayor Michael Bloomberg proposed to revitalize the row. Two developers attempted to revitalize the row, but one was accused of bribery and another could not pay insurance after 2012's Hurricane Sandy. Although Brooklyn Navy Yard Development Corporation president Andrew Kimball has claimed that the residences have been damaged beyond repair by the elements, the report prepared by the United States Army Corps of Engineers refutes this claim, suggesting that the residences are not only excellent candidates for rehabilitation, but meet all eligibility requirements for inclusion on the National Register of Historic Places, both individually and as a district. The New York State Department of Parks, Recreation and Historic Preservation has agreed with this assessment and has suggested that alternatives to demolition, including adaptive reuse, must be considered. In November 2011, the New York City Council approved a plan to rehabilitate the more stable buildings for retail space, and demolish the unstable ones."Admiral's Row to Get Partial Rebirth" . AM New York. Most of the houses are set to be demolished eventually, leaving "Quarters B" and the "Timber shed".Durkin, Erin (January 27, 2012). "Historic Admiral's Row at the Brooklyn Navy Yard to Be Leveled for Supermarket, Business Space". New York Daily News; retrieved June 7, 2016. In January 2012, the property was demilitarized and transferred to the Brooklyn Navy Yard Development Corporation. in 2016, Admiral's Row was demolished to make room for retail buildings, a grocery store, and parking lot. Designations The property on which the Row stands encompasses approximately . Some of the residences are divided into two or three units. The designations of the buildings, along Flushing Avenue from west (Navy Street) to east, are: # A timber shed # Quarters K, Quarters L # Quarters H, Quarters C # Quarters B # Quarters D # Quarters E, Quarters F, Quarters G # Quarters I Also on the grounds are: * A tennis court * A greenhouse * Garages for each resident * Quarters J, a mostly collapsed house belonging to the groundskeeper for the Row Quarters A, the Commandant's residence, was not located on the Row. Of the structures on the Row, Quarters B is the most intricately styled and is in the best condition of any of the residences. Quarters B was the home of Admiral Matthew C. Perry while he was the commandant (titled Commodore) of the New York Navy Yard. References External links * Barry Popik aggregated information about Admiral's Row * US Army Corps of Engineers government information on Admiral's Row Category:Year of establishment missing Category:19th-century establishments in New York (state) Category:Residential buildings completed in the 19th century Category:Barracks in the United States Category:Closed facilities of the United States Navy Category:Houses in New York (state) Category:Military facilities in New York (state) Category:Neighborhoods in Brooklyn